


Mistakes and Menages

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Series: Lacy Things [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his night with Remus and Severus, Harry tries to accept that it was a one-off. Meanwhile, Remus and Severus deal with changes in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Menages

_"I'm not right and I'm not fine_   
_I want to be rain that tastes like wine I want to be good_   
_I want to be great_   
_I want to be everything except your mistake..."_

_"Your Mistake" by Sister Hazel_

 

 

Harry carefully eased open the kitchen door of the Burrow and, shoes in hand, tiptoed through the silent house. He was relieved that the Weasleys were still asleep, and some of his conflicted feelings about slipping out while Severus and Remus were still sleeping eased. Besides, it was better that he left before any awkward morning-after scenes could be enacted. No matter how brilliant the night had been, he was achingly aware that one night was all he could have with them.

Cautiously, he eased up the stairs - mindful of the fourth one up that squeaked - and slipped into Percy's old room, the one that Molly Weasley had designated as Harry's when he had visited them at Christmas. Not bothering to turn on the light, he set down his shoes, slipped off everything but his boxers, and slipped into bed.

Only to find that it was occupied.

"Took you long enough," George said, emerging from under the covers at Harry's startled gasp.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd come home at all," Fred said. He slipped over Harry so that he bracketed him from the other side and nuzzled at his neck. "Mmm, semen and sweat. My favourite scents."

"Had a good time, then?" George asked, and Harry could see his grin in the semi-dark room.

"You set me up," Harry accused, trying to fight down the grin that threatened to burst through.

George and Fred lifted their heads enough to exchange innocent looks. "Us?"

"Fine." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Have it that way and see if I tell you anything."

The twins immediately turned their attention back to Harry, nuzzling him from each side. "Have a heart, Harry," George pleaded.

"We've been lying here, half the night - " Fred said.

" - half-mad with jealousy - "

" - picturing you with Professor Lupin - "

" - you lucky bastard."

"Give!" they both said in unison.

Harry chuckled and slid an arm around each of them. "What makes you think I'm inclined to kiss and tell?"

"The fact that we know your tickle spot?" George offered with a grin.

"Come on, Harry," Fred pleaded. "Be a mate. You've spent the night with the most shaggable man at Hogwarts, thanks to us. The least you can do is tell us _something_."

"At least, tell us you lost your cherry." Harry blushed and George's smile widened. "All right, Harry!"

"Better not let Snape find out about it," Fred cautioned. "Rumour has it they're in each other's pockets."

"Rumour would be true," Harry said, unable to hide the smug look on his face. "And Snape already knows, because he was there."

Fred's eyes widened. " _Both_ of them, Harry?"

"My god," George said, awe struck. "You're not having us on, are you?" Harry shook his head, grinning. "Bloody hell."

"So which one did the deed?" Fred asked, grinning at him. "Come on - you can tell Auntie Fred."

Harry blushed. "Both," he admitted. "Remus was first, though."

"Any good, then?" Fred asked. George whacked him on the arm and he gave his twin an innocent look. "What?"

"Of _course_ it must have been good! You've heard the stories."

Harry frowned. "Stories?"

George flushed and looked at Harry apologetically. "Lupin has a bit of a rep in certain circles. Cut quite a swathe through the gay boys a while back, when he was right out of school."

"Good at it, too," Fred chimed in. "Had a fondness for cherry, they say. The newbies were falling all over themselves to get in his bed."

Harry had a sudden cold feeling in his stomach. "I see."

George whacked Fred on the arm again. "You didn't have to tell him _that_ ," he hissed at his twin, then turned concerned eyes towards Harry. "I'm sure it wasn't like that, Harry," he said quickly. "I mean, he's been with Snape for almost a year, and the greasy bastard's no virgin."

"Maybe he just needs a taste now and then," Harry said bitterly, covering his eyes with his arm. "If you don't mind, I'm fagged out and could use a bit of sleep."

"Oh, bloody hell," Fred muttered. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No," Harry said sharply. "I am _not_ in love with Remus Lupin."

George peeled up Harry's arm, and although Harry kept his eyes determinedly shut, he could _feel_ George's frown. "Harry? What's wrong, then?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired." Harry hid behind his arm again.

"Haaaarrrry." Fred snuggled up against him and pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. "Don't be that way. We're just worried about you."

Harry sighed and said quietly, "I'm in love with Snape, okay? _Now_ , will you leave me alone?"

"Snape?" George asked, puzzled. "That greasy git? Whatever for?"

Harry shrugged, unable to explain just how he felt when he was around the Potions master - safe and protected by his size and power, intrigued by his sarcastic wit, enthralled by his sexy voice.

Fred whacked George's arm this time. "Oi! Watch your mouth." To Harry, he said gently, "It's all right; love sometimes bites you on the arse like that. But you know it's impossible, don't you? He and Lupin are together. The odd shag on the side is one thing; expecting something _more_ from either of them is another."

Harry nodded and said quietly, "I know. I understood that going in, and I don't really expect anything else, no matter how much I wish..."  
He swallowed hard. "It's just - I'd like to think I was more than just another virgin to deflower."

"Oh, Harry," George said, leaning forward to kiss him gently. "I'm sure that you were much more than that."

Fred said softly, "You want us to shove off, give you a bit of peace and quiet?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "I'd rather not be alone right now, if it's not a bother."

"No bother at all," George said, settling down and wrapping one arm around Harry's waist. Fred gave Harry a brief kiss and settled down as well.

Insensibly reassured by their presence, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Remus Lupin could feel it, could _sense_ it, like some unseen predator prowling around his pack. It prickled the hairs on the back of his neck and he could almost hear himself growling in response to the threat. But for the life of him, he didn't know what could be wrong.

It wasn't Severus. Although his lover had been very quiet the previous day, when they had awoken to find Harry gone from their bed, he hadn't seemed surprised. More...resigned, as if he had expected the  
desertion.

Not desertion, Remus corrected himself. It had been just one night, after all. A shag to get it out of all their systems. A bloody _brilliant_ shag, but nothing more.

So why did Remus feel as if a part of himself had been cut away?

To settle his disquiet, he borrowed Severus' owl to send a message to Harry at the Weasleys', just checking to make sure that the young man was all right. When the owl returned, it still had his message attached to its leg as well as a note from Molly Weasley. He read it silently, frowning, then went to find Severus.

He found his lover stretched out on the couch, his attention focused on one of the scholarly publications he edited. Remus had been surprised to learn that Snape's opinion was highly regarded in potions circles - surprised and pleased, if also saddened by the knowledge that few of Snape's students would ever know this about their Potions master.

"Harry's returned to Hogwarts," Remus said without preamble. "Molly said he told them he had school work to catch up on."

"Very likely," Severus said, looking up briefly from the page he was marking. "Although surprising as well - Potter and Weasley always put their work off to the last moment."

"It's the _holidays_ , Severus."

"Your point being?" Severus returned his attention to his reading.

"Well, doesn't that strike you as peculiar? Harry returning to Hogwarts instead of spending Easter hols with his best friend?"

"Not particularly," Severus said dryly. "As I recall, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are nearly joined at the lip and she was to spend the holiday with the Weasleys as well. Perhaps he disliked being a third wheel."

"Perhaps." Remus paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, scowling as his mind chewed over the thought that _something_ was wrong with Harry.

A few minutes passed, then Severus sighed and lowered the manuscript so that he could glare at Remus. "If you are going to pace about the place," he said, an annoyed tone in his voice, "you might as well make yourself useful and walk down to the village. We are out of milk."

Remus paused in his pacing and looked over at his lover. Of course, he thought. Whatever was wrong, he couldn't fix it while he remained here. He would Apparate back to Hogwarts and talk to Harry. Once his conscience was settled on that matter, he would come home and he and Severus could continue uninterrupted.

"What an excellent idea," he said warmly. He grabbed his cloak from the stand by the door and paused by the couch to give Severus a quick kiss. "I won't be long. Is there anything you'd like besides milk?"

"Hmm," Severus said. "Say hello to Albus for me."

Remus stared down at his lover, taken aback for a moment, then grinned. "No use fooling you, is there?" he said affectionately.

"None." Severus fixed Remus with his dark eyes and the werewolf could see amused affection in them. "Go on; check on our wandering boy."

Remus grinned as he looked down at Severus. " _Our_ wandering boy? More like _yours_."

Severus frowned. "Mr. Potter is not _mine_ by any stretch of the imagination."

"He'd like to be."

Severus looked at his lover in alarm. "Remus, surely you don't think I'd cheat - "

Remus leaned down to kiss him. "Of course not."

" - because I'd never jeopardize what we have for a fling with a student."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "A fling? I had a feeling it was a lot more than that for you."

Severus scowled. "Even if my - feelings for Potter - "

"Harry."

" - Harry were - deeper than that, it would be foolish to expect them to be returned. It's no more than a schoolboy's crush."

"Probably," Remus agreed. "But if it isn't? If he wants to be with us - for a few months or a few years - how would you feel about that?"

Severus compressed his lips and shook his head. "It is _pointless_ to speculate on something that will never come about."

"But if it _did_?"

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Fine! Have it your way - you will in the end. I would be _delighted_ were Potter to become part of our little family. I would be giddy with joy, delirious with happiness. Satisfied?"

Remus' lips twitched. "Watch it, Sev. You'll shock the students and give Albus a heart attack."

"One could only hope."

Remus chuckled and leaned down to take his lover's mouth in an intense kiss. "You know how much I love you, don't you, Severus?" he murmured against Severus' lips. He could feel them curve slightly, with just the hint of a smile.

"You've made that abundantly clear over the past few months."

"Good." He pressed another kiss against Severus' lips. "Wouldn't want you to have any doubts." He straightened up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Remus Apparated as close to Hogwarts as he could. As he walked up the drive, towards the castle, a flicker of movement above the Quidditch field caught his attention and he turned unhesitatingly in that direction.

Harry was flying in circles above the pitch, increasing in speed with each circuit, oblivious to anything around him. Remus entered the stands and took a seat, watching Harry fly. That Harry was in his element while on his broom was evident; that he was also clearly unhappy about something was equally apparent. With a sinking sensation in his stomach, Remus crossed his arms and waited.

After about ten minutes, Harry slowed down and landed in the middle of the pitch. The sound of clapping hands made him jerk around startled, and his eyes widened as he saw Remus Lupin sitting in the stands. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Harry flew up to the stands and landed in front of Remus.

"That was amazing, Harry," Remus said, smiling. "Although I imagine that Severus would have other words for it - like 'foolhardy' to be out here by yourself, especially flying like that. What if you had crashed?"

Harry managed to find his voice, although he suspected that it came out in a croak. "I never crash."

Remus gave him an amused smile. "Now _that_ sounds familiar. Your father used to say the same thing."

Harry started to smile at that; he loved to hear stories about his parents from their friends. Then he recalled what George had said about Lupin and turned away with a curt, "Thanks."

He started toward the stairs and was surprised when Remus fell into step beside him. Harry stopped and frowned at his teacher. "Professor, I don't wish to be rude, but why are you here? I thought you and - and Snape were on holiday."

"We are. I came here because I was concerned about you."

Harry blinked. " _Me_? Why ever for?"

"Oh, maybe because instead of enjoying your time off at the Weasleys', you chose to come back here by yourself. Or maybe because of what happened a few days ago." Remus looked squarely into Harry's eyes. "It's not exactly polite to leave someone else's bed without a word and you have always struck me as being well mannered."

Harry flushed at that and said quickly, "Nothing's wrong. I just thought we might feel a little...uncomfortable if I stayed till morning."

Remus gave the younger wizard an amused look. "Harry, awkward morning-afters are nearly a _requirement_ of sexual encounters." He noticed that Harry didn't smile or look over at him and stopped, touching Harry's arm to make him halt as well. "This is more than morning-after jitters. What's wrong? Did we do something that bothered you? Were you hurt by either of us?" Harry bit his lip and looked down and Remus frowned. "Did _I_ do something?"

"Professor - "

"Remus. Whatever it is, whatever I did, just say it, Harry."

Harry looked up at that, and Remus was surprised to see a hint of anger in the emerald green eyes. "The other night. I know you set it up with the twins, but was I just another virgin to add to your tally?"

Remus looked at him blankly for a moment before the meaning sunk in. "Oh, for the love of Merlin...Harry, that was twenty _years_ ago! Are you going to hold something I did as a stupid young man against me?"

Harry lifted his chin. "Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're still doing it."

Remus sighed and sat down on one of the benches. "Harry, I went through a shallow period right after I finished school. If it was male and willing, well, so was I. Part of it was reaction to the whole ballsed up situation with Severus, I suppose. And yes, I deliberately seduced virgins. I was a complete ass, if you want to know the truth."

He looked up at Harry. "But that ended a long time ago. When your parents died and Sirius was arrested...well, a lot of things changed for me as well. Meaningless sexual encounters seemed rather pointless."

Harry sat down next to him. "Really?"

Remus nodded and gave him a wry smile. "I had enough problems in my life just trying to survive without adding to them. There were the occasional one-night-stands, few and far between. Then there was Severus. Since we got together, I've been completely faithful to him - except for that night with you. And if you'll recall, I was surprised to find out that you were a virgin still."

Harry flushed, embarrassed about his scene now that he recalled that night. "Right. Right. I - I'm sorry I accused you - of course you wouldn't - "

"Harry," Remus said, touching Harry's arm gently. "That was a pretty intense night. Losing your virginity, having mind-blowing sex, trying to deal with your feelings about all of that - well, it's no wonder you were a bit overwhelmed. Are we all right now?"

Harry nodded, then said, "So why me?"

Remus blinked. "I told you Severus wanted to be with you."

"And you? Did you want to be with me, too?"

Remus' expression softened and he reached out to tenderly stroke Harry's cheek. "I wasn't adverse to the idea. You're a very special young man, Harry. And not because of this," he added, tracing the scar with one finger.

Harry breathed out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad," he said simply. "I...well, I'd rather not be just another notch on your bedpost." He flushed and Remus laughed softly and caressed his cheek again.

"You are _much_ more than that," he said tenderly. "And I think that night was about more than any of us imagined. But Harry, that doesn't explain why you left yesterday morning, without a word to either of us."

Harry flushed and looked down. "No." He sighed. "I was afraid that if I was still there in the morning, you'd realize it was a horrible mistake, letting me be there with you. I knew you'd find out..." He swallowed, hard. "I didn't mean to - and I promise I won't do anything to cause trouble. I just - I couldn't help it."

Remus frowned. "Couldn't help what?"

"How I feel," Harry mumbled.

"About Severus?" Remus smiled as Harry nodded without looking up. "Harry, didn't you think I already knew that?"

Harry looked up at him in surprise. "And you still let me _sleep_ with him? Weren't you - worried?"

"That you'd take him away from me?" Remus' eyes glittered and Harry swallowed, suddenly aware that he was alone with the werewolf. "Not possible, Harry. Severus is my mate, chosen and claimed," Remus growled and Harry swallowed again. "However, it is possible that room could be made for a third."

It took a moment for that to sink in and then Harry's mouth dropped open. "You - do you mean that?"

Remus smiled. "We'd have to discuss it with Severus, but I mentioned the idea to him and his response was be a positive one."

Harry threw himself into Remus' arms, nearly knocking him off the bench. "Can we discuss it today? Now?"

Remus laughed and hugged him back. "I'll just let Albus know that I'm taking you to tea, and then we'll be off."

* * *

The door to the cottage opened and Remus called out cheerfully, "Honey, I'm home!" He saw that Severus was still ensconced on the couch and grinned as Snape rolled his eyes. "And I brought a guest for tea."

Severus looked over the back of the couch at him and his eyes widened as he saw Harry standing hesitantly behind Remus. "Potter!" Hastily, he sat up on the couch and Remus caught a brief glimpse of black silk as Severus pulled his towelling gown closed. Belatedly, he saw that his lover's hair looked a little damp and realized that Severus had planned a little surprise to cheer him up.

He cleared his throat and turned back to Harry, putting a hand on his arm. "Why don't we go into the kitchen? I'm not sure what we have for tea but..."

His voice trailed off as he realized that Harry wasn't listening to a word he said. The young man was staring at Severus as if he was an oasis in the desert, and Remus could feel the tension in the body under his hand. Severus had stood up and was staring at Harry raptly as well before flicking his eyes to Remus' face. Remus gave him a half-smile and nodded permission.

Perplexed at his lover's oddly non-possessive attitude but accepting it for the moment, Severus opened his arms. "Harry," he said simply.

Harry was in his arms in a shot, his face buried against Severus' robe as his own arms wrapped tightly around Severus' slender body. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you, leaving like that."

Severus looked questioningly over at Remus, but his lover just shrugged and gave him that infuriating grin of his before disappearing into the kitchen, so Severus turned his attention back to the young man in his arms.

"Disgraceful manners, Potter," he murmured. He could feel Harry's chuckle and let a hint of a smile touch his mouth. "Where _were_ you brought up?"

Harry sighed. "Under the stairs," was his cryptic reply, then he turned an impish smile up to Severus.

Severus' breath caught at the sight of that tempting mouth so close to his, and he loosened his hold on Harry, intent on pushing him away. Harry seemed to have other ideas; he pulled Severus' head down and kissed him. Severus moaned and crushed Harry's mouth under his, devouring the young man as if he was a treat that would be yanked away at any moment. Harry responded eagerly, whimpering when the older wizard gently pushed him away.

Severus was breathing hard. "Harry, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can. It's all right. Remus said it was all right, and that we could try being together, the three of us. And I want that if _you_ want that, and _please_ don't stop kissing me." Harry was aware that he was babbling but he was afraid that if he stopped, Severus would retreat behind his usual cold faade. "I _love_ you, Severus."

"Harry, I can't - I'm with Remus - " Severus tried to push him away.

Harry tightened his hold on Severus' dressing gown, determined not to let him get away. "I know that, and I would _never_ try to come between you. You don't even have to love me back. Just let me be with the two of you sometimes."

Severus groaned and pulled Harry back into his arms. "Harry," he breathed against the younger man's hair. "You deserve more than two broken-down wizards twice your age."

"Oi!" Harry said, poking him in the ribs. "You're talking about the man I love, not to mention my favourite professor."

"Now _that_ is a bald-faced lie. I am _not_ your favourite professor."

"Of course you're not," Harry said, grinning up at him. "Professor Lupin is. Can't stand potions."

"I never would have guessed," Severus said dryly. "Good thing I don't have any feelings, otherwise they'd be quite crushed."

Harry gave him a provocative smile. "I could try to make it up to you."

"That idea has possibilities." Remus appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. He moved in behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the pair, and nuzzled Harry's neck.

Harry moaned and dropped his head back against Remus' shoulder. "God, that feels so good."

"But first we need to talk," Remus continued.

"Must we?" Harry whined. The feeling of being sandwiched between these two men was intoxicating and Harry could feel his body responding in a predictable manner.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hormonal brat."

"Yes, we must," Remus said firmly. "Severus, let go of Harry and sit down."

Severus involuntarily tightened his hold on the younger wizard. "Must I?"

"You're just as bad as Harry," Remus scolded. "Sit."

Severus reluctantly released Harry and sat down on the couch, carefully securing his robe so that what he was wearing underneath wasn't visible. Harry was watching him avariciously, though, and caught a glimpse of his calf encased in something black that made his breath catch.

"You're wearing something like you did the other night, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Severus' legs.

Remus gently grasped Harry's chin and turned his head away. "And that is one of the things we have to discuss, Harry."

Harry flushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass anyone."

"You didn't," Remus reassured him, giving him a hug and then gently pushing him towards a chair. He sat on the couch next to Severus and fixed Harry with his most serious look. "But there are some very personal and _private_ issues involved here."

"You mean secrets and stuff," Harry said shrewdly. "You can trust me. I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Even around your godfather?" Severus asked, his voice a little sharp.

Harry gave him a wry smile. "Especially around Sirius. Don't get me wrong - I love the man like a father. But he has absolutely no tact and can't keep a secret for shit."

Severus snorted and Remus gave him a reproving look before turning his attention back to Harry. "You'll have to tell him about the three of us, Harry," he said seriously. "If we decide to continue this on a semi-permanent basis."

Harry pulled his legs up in the chair and wrapped his arms around them. "Semi-permanent? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that this is more than just a one-off," Remus said. "That the three of us want to explore the possibilities of being together."

"It also means," Severus said, "that there are no expectations as regards the future."

Harry frowned as he tried to decipher Severus' words. "You mean," he said slowly, "that you don't expect me to remain with you two after I finish school."

"Well done, Mr. Potter. I always thought that you couldn't possibly be a complete idiot, your class performance to the contrary."

Harry ignored the barb. "You're only interested in a short fling?" he asked, his voice sharp with pain at that thought. "You don't want me to be part of your lives?"

"Harry, it's not that we wouldn't like that," Remus began.

"You're sixteen, Potter," Severus said shortly. "You don't even know what you want to do with your life, much less who you want to spend it with."

"Yes, I do," Harry snapped, lifting his chin defensively and staring at Severus. "I want to play Quidditch professionally, and I want to spend my life with you." His confidence abruptly faltered and he turned to look at Remus. "Unless you don't want me like that."

Remus reached over to tug Harry out of the chair and into his lap. "Of course I do," he said, giving Harry a quick kiss. "But it's best not to make promises yet. Not until we know whether this is going to work out."

Harry relaxed a little in Remus' arms and looked over at Severus questioningly. "And do you want this, too? Every time I ask, you avoid the question."

"The fact that you are here and that we are discussing the possibilities would seem to indicate that I do."

Harry frowned slightly. "Not necessarily. I may be new at this, but it doesn't take a genius to see that what Remus says goes as far as you're concerned."

"That's not entirely correct," Remus said. "Severus speaks his own mind and makes his own decisions."

The look Harry gave him was clearly disbelieving. "Are you trying to make me believe you aren't the alpha in this relationship?"

Remus laughed out loud at that. "Not much point in that, is there? Harry, just because Severus submits to me doesn't mean that he's given up his individuality _or_ his right to make decisions."

Harry digested that for a moment. "And would you expect me to submit as well?"

Remus shook his head. "You and Severus have different needs. What works for him, for us, wouldn't necessarily work for you. Those are some of the things we'll have to work out together."

"I think I understand," Harry said slowly. He turned his head to look at Severus. "You still haven't answered my question. Do you want this or not?"

Severus looked at Remus, frowning slightly. "You seem oddly at ease with this situation."

Remus shrugged. "Harry's part of us already. I accepted him as mine when I took his virginity, although I didn't realize it at the time. Besides, watching the two of you together is a definite turnon for me." He reached out to touch Severus' hand. "It's not going to destroy what you and I have, just add to it."

"Good," Severus said quietly. "Because I don't want to lose that." Remus smiled and raised Severus' hand to his lips, kissing the palm and then nibbling at it, and Severus groaned as his blood flow abruptly headed for his lower anatomy.

Harry sighed in exasperation and slid to his knees on the couch between the two men so that he could take Severus' face between his hands. "Severus Snape, would you just answer the bloody question? Do you want a semi-permanent relationship with me?"

"Yes," Severus said simply.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back against Remus again. "Well, now that we've got _that_ settled, can we go to bed?"

Severus snorted. "Hormonal teenager."

"There is still the matter of what Severus is wearing right now to discuss," Remus pointed out.

Harry reached out with one hand towards Snape's robe. "Can I?"

"I would assume that you are physically able," Snape said with a sneer, still feeling emotionally off-balance.

"Don't start an argument, Sev," Remus admonished. "Stand up and take off your robe." Severus hesitated, as if on the verge of a mockrebellion scene. Remus caught his eye and shook his head slightly, thinking that it was too early to introduce Harry to the BDSM side of their relationship. "Now."

Without a word, Severus stood up, turned his back to the pair sitting on the couch, and untied the belt. Harry shifted slightly on the couch, his eyes glued on the dark green dressing gown as it slowly began sliding down that slender body - and who would have thought that _Snape_ could be such a bloody tease? Pale shoulders appeared first, then thin black straps that drew his eyes down the firm back. Harry's eyes trailed down the semi-sheer black garment, entranced by the way it flared out just below the firm arse. The robe dropped to the ground, pooling around Severus' feet, and Harry's breath caught at the sight of those long, long, _long_ legs encased in sheer black pantyhose.

"My God," he whispered, drinking in the image. He had the urge to fall to his knees behind Severus and run his hands, hell, run his _tongue_ up those beautiful legs, from his toes clear up to where they disappeared under the hem of the short garment. His prick, already hard in his pants, gave an approving lurch at the thought.

"Very nice, Sev," Remus said approvingly. Severus gave them both a look over his shoulder that, had it come from anyone else, Harry would have called provocative. "Turn around and let us see the front."

Severus turned around slowly so they could get the full effect. The short black outfit clung to his chest, secured by a single button at the centre. It flared out over his narrow hips, and as Severus moved, the centre opening parted. Harry blinked as he realized that those sleek black stockings went all the way up to his waist but were completely cut away over all the naughty bits. The sheer black silk framed the quiescent prick on its nest of black curls, naked except for a tight black band encircling the proud flesh.

Harry moaned and came in his pants, then collapsed back against Remus' shoulder.

Remus chuckled and pressed a kiss against Harry's head. "I think that answers one question. Harry likes it. A lot."

"Bloody hell," Harry said, still unable to take his eyes off of Severus. "Does he wear things like that often?"

"In private, for special occasions," Remus replied. "And on certain days during the school year."

"You mean he's been wearing _that_ under his robes all this time?" Harry said, disbelief and arousal combined in his voice.

"Well, not _that_ particularly," Remus said, grinning. "This is a new one, isn't it, Sev? What is it called?" Severus muttered something under his breath and Remus said sweetly, "Louder, please, Severus. I couldn't hear you."

Severus sighed and a slight flush touched his cheeks. Harry was entranced and his cock, which hadn't completely subsided despite his orgasm, twitched again. "A baby doll," Snape said reluctantly.

Remus' grin widened and he slid out from under Harry so that he could get up. "I do so love the names they come up with for these things," Remus purred as he circled his lover.

He ran his hand lightly over a silk-draped hip, around the firm arse so wantonly displayed, and across the front of the gown. He slid a hand into the parted opening, caressing his mate's sleek abdomen, then ran a teasing finger down the bared cock. His finger traced the cock-ring and then gathered a bead of moisture from the tip. He turned back to Harry and saw that the young wizard was watching him intently, his eyes wide with lust. His hand was in his lap, squeezing his prick through his trousers. Remus smiled and reached out to paint Harry's lips with his dampened fingertip.

"Like what you see, Harry?" he asked, his voice husky. "What you taste? Incredible, isn't he?"

"Yes," Harry breathed, his tongue automatically darting out to taste Severus' essence on his lips, his eyes locked on Remus'.

"It doesn't bother you, that Severus likes to wear women's underclothes?"

"No," Harry said, panting as he squeezed himself again. "I like it. It's hot as hell."

"Open your trousers, Harry," Remus instructed. "Take out your prick and show Sev how much you like it."

Harry eagerly obeyed, moaning as his hand encircled his hard prick. His eyes slid shut, only to snap open when Remus growled at him to " _Look_ " and fix upon Severus.

Satisfied that Harry was paying attention, Remus turned back to Severus and circled around behind him. Severus was breathing hard, his eyes locked on Harry, and Remus smiled.

"Like that, don't you?" he murmured in Severus' ear. "Like seeing how hot Harry gets when he looks at you. If I took that ring off you, I bet you'd come without me even touching you." Severus didn't say anything, but Remus could feel the tension in his lover's body. "Look at his prick, all wet and hard because of you. You'd like to taste it, wouldn't you? Like to feel that cock in your mouth, fucking your face." Severus moaned and shuddered, and Remus smiled again.

"Harry, stop," he ordered. "Severus will take care of that for you, won't you, love?" Severus moaned again and Remus pushed him gently. "Go on then, Sev. Mouth only."

Severus dropped to his knees between Harry's hastily spread legs and bent forward, placing his hands to either side of Harry's thighs. With practiced ease, he took his young lover's cock in his mouth. Harry groaned and let his head fall back against the couch as he dug his fingers into the fabric to keep from grabbing Severus' head. Not even George had been this good, or able to take so much into his mouth.

He opened his eyes enough to look down at the head bobbing between his legs, the black hair brushing his thighs with every movement, and nearly came on the spot. It was better than he had ever thought it could be, better than any of his fantasies, and _how_ did Severus do that thing with his tongue? Vaguely, Harry wondered if Severus would be willing to substitute cock-sucking lessons in place of potionmaking. Then he felt his prick go _completely_ down the other man's throat, felt the humming vibrations around it, and that was it. Harry threw back his head with a shout as he came so hard that the world greyed out around him.

When he regained some sense of what was going on around him again, Harry realized that Remus had joined Severus down on the floor. Remus was kneeling behind the Potions master, his hands running up and down the stocking-encased legs. Severus was still bent over, gently nursing Harry's cock in his mouth, and the combined sight and feel made Harry moan again.

Remus looked up with a grin. "Ah, Harry's back with us, Sev. All right there, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Fine," he managed to say. He lifted a shaky hand to touch Severus' head, running his fingers through the damp hair, and felt the vibration around his cock as Severus moaned with pleasure.

"He's good at that, isn't he?" Remus said proudly, still caressing Severus, his hands were now moving over his silk-encased bottom, teasing at the bare flesh that the cut-away revealed. "Can't get enough of cock in either end, can you, my slut?" Playfully, he smacked Severus' arse and both Harry and Severus moaned. He ran one finger up the cleft and dipped into the puckered opening, then grinned. "Already prepared, are you? Want to be ridden hard?"

Severus lifted his head to gasp, "Yes! Please, Remy!"

Remus playfully smacked him again. "I didn't tell you to move, did I?" Severus hastily returned his attention to Harry's prick, and Harry's eyes widened at the interaction between the two. This was so much hotter than he had anticipated and he could barely gasp out, "Bed! Please!"

Remus chuckled and, with a final caress, withdrew his fingers and unsnapped the cock-ring. He moved away from Severus, ignoring his groan. "Bed," he agreed. "Harry on the bottom, Sev in the middle. Now."

Severus obediently rose to his feet and headed towards the bed, but Harry gave Remus a speculative look as he stood up. "You're good at that alpha-male thing."

Remus reached out to touch Harry's cheek. "Does it bother you?"

Harry shook his head. "It's hot, watching you order Severus around like that," he admitted, then lifted his chin challengingly. "Although I don't think I want you to do that to me."

Remus chuckled and ruffled the younger wizard's hair. "Then that's something we'll have to sort out between the two of us. In the meantime, Sev is waiting for us and, since he's been so good, I think he deserves a treat, don't you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Remus slid his arms around Harry and leaned forward to murmur in his ear, "You on your back, with Sev between your legs, buried deep inside you. Me behind Sev, fucking him so hard that you feel every thrust." He nipped at Harry's earlobe and then his neck. "What do you think?"

Harry groaned and tilted his head to give Remus better access. "Oh, yes."

"Good." Remus squeezed Harry's firm arse. "Bed, please."

Harry moved quickly, shedding clothes on the way. Severus was sitting quietly on the bed, waiting, and as Harry approached, he could see the smouldering look in his lover's eyes. His cock jumped and an amused smirk touched Severus' lips.

"Eager, are we, Potter?"

"Don't call me that," Harry growled, launching himself at the other man. Severus fell back on the bed under Harry's passionate assault, meeting his kiss with equal fervour as he wrapped his arms around Harry and rolled them both. Pinned by the larger man's body, Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, urging their bodies closer. The feeling of silk against his bare legs was intoxicating and Harry tore his mouth away from Severus' to gasp, "Fuck me! Please!"

"Merlin, yes!" Severus pulled back and reached out blindly for the night table, not surprised to have the jar of lubricant placed into his outstretched hand. He felt a calming hand run over his back and drew in a deep breath, backing off enough so that he could prepare Harry's body to receive him.

Harry was nearly incoherent with lust by the time Severus slid into him, and the brush of silk against his throbbing prick was enough to bring him off. Severus' mouth was there, absorbing his pleasured cries, and Harry willingly surrendered to the intoxicating kisses. Severus' arms were hooked under his knees, keeping his body wide open for fucking, and it was sheer heaven. He rocked against Severus' body, wanting more friction against his still aroused prick.

"Be still a moment, Harry," Severus murmured, pressing little kisses over Harry's face.

"Don't want to," Harry complained, trying to pull Severus closer.

Over Severus' shoulder, he saw Remus' amused face and tried to focus on it, abruptly aware that sometime over the course of events, he'd lost his glasses. "Ah, to be sixteen again," Remus laughed.

Severus rolled his eyes at that and then moaned, and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized that Remus was preparing Severus. He slid his hands down Severus' back, over his bottom, and touched Remus' hand. Remus laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss Harry briefly, then murmured against his lips, "Keep your hand there."

Harry needed no encouragement to continue holding Snape's arse, especially when Severus kissed him deeply again. There was a brush of something warm and satiny against his fingers, then the pressure of another body against the back of his hand. He wiggled his fingers a little, heard a gasp from both of his lovers, and suddenly realized that he was feeling Remus' prick as he breached Severus' body.

"Holy _fuck_!" Harry shouted, bucking up into Severus' body.

His forceful movement pushed Severus back onto Remus' prick, wrenching a heart-felt groan of pleasure from the Potions master and an answering shout from Remus. The werewolf countered with a thrust forward that slammed Severus into Harry, hard, and shook the bed. Harry bucked again, feeling fireworks begin to form behind his eyes even as his world rocked and tilted. Remus was growling, his eyes screwed shut as his hips snapped forward and back. Severus was shouting incoherently, rocking between Remus' thrusts and Harry's bucking movement, and then he froze and shuddered as his own climax hit. Harry grabbed his cock, and one pump was all it took. He was screaming and writhing, his lovers shouting, the bed dancing, and then with a loud thump! Harry felt the bed collapse under him and his lovers over him just before he passed out.

When he drifted back to consciousness, Harry was vaguely aware of a heavy weight pinning him to the bed and making breathing a little challenging. The bed appeared to have collapsed during their energetic coupling, with part of the frame underneath tilting the mattress at a bit of an angle, but Harry was too wiped out to care much about it. A pair of groans assured him that the other two men were equally incapacitated, and he couldn't help grinning in satisfaction.

"That was bloody brilliant. Can we do it again soon?"

Severus moaned and tried to lift his body off of Harry's - a little difficult since Remus' own body was pinning him down. "I'm going to kill him, Remus."

"That's a little drastic, Sev," Remus said, forcing his body to shift up and to the side. "I suggest vitamins instead. And stamina potions."

Severus snorted and managed to shift his exhausted body to the other side of Harry, making the bed wobble on its unsteady perch. "As if I had that kind of free time."

Harry grinned and turned his head to kiss first Remus and then Severus. "Thanks."

"Don't thank us quite yet," Remus said, cautiously rolling on his side so he could snuggle up to Harry. "With the pounding you two took, you're both going to be walking funny for days."

"Now _that_ I have potions for," Severus murmured, also moving closer to Harry as his eyes drifted shut.

"One thing's for certain," Remus said, looking ruefully around at the shambles they'd made of his old bed. "We need a new bed."

"Not to mention permanent silencing wards on our chambers at Hogwarts."

Harry had been about to drift asleep but Severus' sleepy comment made him suddenly wide awake. "You mean we can still do this when we return to Hogwarts?" he asked excitedly. "Aren't there rules or something about teachers and students?"

Severus snorted. "Why ever for? Most teachers wouldn't be caught dead anywhere _near_ you wretched brats." Harry snickered at that, and Severus opened one eye to say sternly, " _Not_ on school nights, Potter. And you may _not_ move your belongings in until you've talked to your godfather."

Harry's grin widened at that, hearing the underlying invitation to move in once he'd come clean to Sirius. "All right."

"And your marks had better take a turn for the better or you'll spend the entire weekend _studying_ instead."

"Yes, sir!"

Remus chuckled and pressed a kiss against Harry's shoulder. "If only they'd had that kind of incentive when _we_ were students, hmm, Severus?" Severus lifted his head and glared at him over Harry's body, but Remus just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him, then kissed Harry. Harry sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, snuggling between the two older men, and Remus laid his head down again.

He tugged the covers over them, slid one arm under Harry's neck and reached out with the other to touch Severus' arm. The circle was closed, and for the first time in a very, very long time, Remus felt completely at peace.


End file.
